Eye wear is used in many instances to protect the eyes of a wearer. For example, eye wear is used in industrial purposes where machinery is being operated. Protective eye wear is also employed in the healthcare industry. As particular examples, healthcare professionals and/or patients use protective eye wear where there is a danger of infection.
Protective eye wear for dental use has generally been adapted from protective eye wear designed for persons in the upright position, rather in the supine position. Because of this available protective eye wear has a number of disadvantages in the dental industry including not fully protecting the user's eyes.
It is not uncommon for protective eye wear used in the healthcare industry to be merely a pair of lens glasses or sunglasses. Not only do they suffer from the above disadvantages, but they have the further disadvantages of being relatively expensive and requiring sterilising. A still further disadvantage is that they are frequently uncomfortable to wear.